Scroll compressors in which a fixed scroll and a movable scroll are engaged with each other, thereby forming a compression chamber, have been known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10-61569 discloses a scroll compressor of this type. The scroll compressor includes a crankshaft having a main shaft and an eccentric portion that is eccentrically provided at one end of the main shaft, and a movable scroll is coupled to the eccentric portion of the crankshaft. When the crankshaft is rotated, the movable scroll is eccentrically rotated, allowing a low-pressure fluid to be sucked and compressed in a compression chamber and discharged to the outside as a high-pressure fluid.